My Dryad
by GiggidyBop
Summary: When a strange mystical creature falls into Lothlorien, it draws the march warden's curiosity. An unexpected twist of fate occurs that changes his life forever. HaldirOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I doubt this character I've created is in Lord of the Rings but rather something I learned in Greek Mythology. So bear with me this is an AU and perhaps a Mary-Sue. I'll try to stick close to the books or movies but we'll see how my memory goes. Enjoy :)

**My Dryad**

**1**

What madness brought me here to Lorien? I had to simply walk back to my own home in Fangorn and forget about being here. Yet, I couldn't... I was young and eager to explore middle earth from all the stories I've heard. I was no longer a child but fully grown. The elves fascinated me the most, their story was so intriguing I couldn't help but try to find one myself. And so, here I am in Lorien hoping I could spot one from the top of this tree.

Fangorn had been my home for years. It had always been safe from the world around it but lately things began to change. When I first spotted the most oddest creatures I'd ever seen years back it frightened and amazed me. The rotting teeth and skin with the beady eyes and gnarling teeth made me wonder what sort of creature could that be. Perhaps an orc like the stories have told? Surely something so frightening couldn't exist.

Whatever it was, it killed all those that I knew. My family and friends all perished from the forrest but soon died once the tree's they've been bound with were destroyed. The one I had chosen to bond with when I entered my adult stage stood upon a hill surrounded with many other tree's in the depths of Fangorn. Luckily those creatures hadn't destroyed mine or I'd be dead too. My life depends on that tree. As long its alive so am I.

It was just me now... as far as I knew. My kind was always so few, we protected the forrest from strangers with the Tree Ents but something was going on in middle earth that was daring to challenge us. And I had to find out what was out there. My people paid the price for being ignorant, I didn't want to suffer the same consequences.

I felt the tree's within my reach. Ever part of them, their hunger, their strength, and their weaknesses. I felt them reaching out for me to protect myself from this strange territory. They could sense my fear and wanted to ensure everything was alright. But I pushed it away and continued to sit atop this tree until someone would show.

I felt the tree trying to communicate as its branches grew closer around me. I mentally ensured I was alright and simply curious among these lands. These tree's would fight for me just like those in Fangorn. My kind had a spiritual bond between every living thing in the forrest besides animals. I could sense ever aspect behind the plants, the earth, and especially the tree's.

We had received numerous warnings from the tree's in Fangorn that danger was coming from those monsters. But my kind would never depart from the one tree they have bonded with unless there was no choice. The tree's gave all their will to defend us but we were weak against the hundreds of monsters attacking us. Once we saw this was a battle we could not win, all we could do is run. I warned my tree I needed to depart but that I would always reach for it within my heart.

It was the most difficult task of all to leave the one tree your spirit is bound to, but I had no choice. I watched as all my friends and family fell to the ground dieing when their tree was destroyed.

I brushed a tear off my face. The tree's branches enveloped around me to give me comfort and I smiled as a silent thank you.

Suddenly, wind blew harshly around me and leaves from other tree's struck against my body sending me a silent message. A group of creatures were headed towards my direction.

The tree surrendered itself to me as my body became one with it. I was disguised as the tree itself so whatever was approaching couldn't see me.

I heard footsteps approaching and a bit of bickering between a raspy and fair voice. I forced the tree to tilt to one side as I tried to see who was it. I saw 8 creatures. I spotted the shortest one with fuzzy hair growing on its face first, then four others just as short as he but not so scruffy and appeared like children, and three others were the tallest except one seemed to have pointed ears. Perhaps it was an elf? No, those four short ones had pointed ears too. Elves had to be more mystical than just having pointed ears.

"Stick close hobbits! They say a great sorceress lives in these woods, an elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall upon her spell... and are never seen again!" Said the scruffy short one. The small children huddled closer to him. One grew puzzled as though he was hearing something off in the distance.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

The tree's around me grew startled and I sensed more creatures were coming. Suddenly, arrows from all directions encircled the eight and the dwarf grew startled.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could've shot him in the dark." Said a tall man with pointed ears. He appeared to be the leader of the band of creatures around him. I was beginning to believe this new group was elves after all. Something about them gave off this aura I've heard about in the stories.

One of the man stepped forward and raised his arms to surrender. "We do not mean any harm in these territories elves of Lorien." So, they were elves after all.

The elf smirked. "You bring a dwarf in elven territory, surely that means trouble."

The group of elves pressured them to move forward with arrows ready to shoot if anyone thought about running. I had to follow them as my curiosity got the best of me.

"Hantanyel," I whispered to the tree as I parted from it. I climbed up its branches trying to jump off to the other tree as quietly as possible. I needed to follow them as closely as I could to not lose their sight.. The tree's aided me by extending their branches to one another but I was having some difficulty keeping quiet as I grew tired. The group was moving too fast for me to follow and I slipped on one of the branches. Luckily one of the trees grabbed me from the waist but I did make some noise. I didn't expect for anyone to hear but the entire group stopped in their tracks.

The leader of the band walked towards my direction and I quickly wanted to hide within the tree so he wouldn't spot me. Just as I climbed up the branches reaching closer to the body of the tree I sensed the elf spot me.

"You there!" I saw him point at my direction and I gasped in shock. How did he spot me so soon? There were so many branches and leaves shielding me yet he noticed I was here.

A couple of elves pointed their arrows at my direction and the tree seemed to sense my sudden alarm. It quickly bonded with my body so I wouldn't be seen and I saw the elves grow puzzled. They walked closer towards me and I urged the tree to stop them. A root from beneath the ground rose up and tripped the elves. The leader stood standing in surprise as he managed to miss the root.

"What magic is this?" He muttered.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my head and the tree grew still. I felt him break away from me and my body separated from the tree. I fell to the ground in shock and wondered why it would do this to me. These tree's were supposed to protect me with their life, not even the plants or earth around me seemed to care I was so vulnerable to these creatures. I couldn't seem to reach them in any way. I felt so alone and frightened that nature who protected me was ignoring my cry for help. It was as if I had lost my powers.

"Who are you!" Cried the elf.

I shielded myself with my hands in fright. "Please! I mean no harm! I- I'm so lost!"

He grabbed me from my shoulder and forced me to stand. I stared straight into his icy blue eyes and he stared into my emerald green ones.

"You are unlike any other creature I've seen before. You will tell me who you are or you will suffer the consequences. Tell me, are you sent from Mordor?"

I couldn't find the words to speak. I froze in his grasps as I couldn't believe I was standing before an elf. One that was willing to kill me though. All along I wanted to meet one and ask so many questions, yet I stood there like a coward.

"Very well then. Since you may be a spy of Sauron himself, you will join this band of trespassers and answer before Galadriel." He urged me to walk with the others but I turned around to face him.

"Please, I am no enemy! I'm just a Dryad, I don't wish any harm!"

"Dryad's are just a myth. Your attempt to escape is quite foolish." He gave me a slight nudge, "Keep walking."

I had no choice but to follow his orders. There were arrows ready to shoot at me too. I wrapped my arms around me as the forrest continued to grow still around me. I felt so vulnerable and frightened I hoped they would find out I meant no harm. Dryad's were considered a myth, but my people had kept it that way. We always remained apart from the rest of society afraid they would take advantage of us. He was right, I was so foolish to even consider walking among these lands. So much for being curious.

**Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review Arena. Enjoy everyone :)**

**2**

Through the great halls of Isengard a mere orc lingered around searching for the great wizard. His strange posture and heavy breathing caused quite a racket down the hall.

"Saruman?" He cried out in a raspy voice.

A white figure strolled in from the dark staring at the orc intently.

"What news do you bring?" He said.

"We cut the tree's my lord, but not without a fight. Some creatures tried to stop us."

"The Ents?"

"No, they appear in human form. The whole forest looked like it came alive."

Saruman paused for a moment thinking about the situation.

"The Dryad's?"

"I'm not sure my lord, they appeared to have some control over the forest. But, there were hundreds of us and only a few of them!" He cackled a laughter, "They didn't stand a chance."

"You killed them all?"

The orc cackled another laughter, "Every one of them."

Saruman angrily threw the orc back with a sudden force of magic. "You fool! Those creatures would do a great cause in our army! Certainly better than you orcs's mindless tactics!"

The orc sat up wearily, "But, my lord, we didn't touch them! We just cut down a few tree's and they fell to the ground like brick."

"Another reason why they are the Dryad's themselves!" Saruman cried. He walked away in disgust from the orc but a small smile formed on his lips. The Dryad's of Fangorn may be dead, but legend says they live in Mirkwood as well hidden from the elves. At least now he knew that the Dryad myth was true so he could formulate his own plans.

* * *

The trees grew taller and wider and my mind ached to feel the forest from within. Yet I felt none of its presence, only the tree I had bonded with my soul eternally.

_What troubles you so?_ I felt the trees presence within my mind urging me to speak with her through our spiritual ties. It was like a telepathic communication we shared so closely that no matter how far I reached I could still feel it within my mind, body, and soul.

I held no secrets from it. We shared matters openly and confided in one another no matter what, we had no choice. As a child you choose to bond with a certain tree but that tree must choose you willingly as well. I remembered I always sat against that tree as a child watching the sky above. I knew when I reached adult stage I would pick this tree to bound my soul with. Except now matters had gone so wrong I had to depart from it.

_I can't feel the forest around me. It seems my powers have diminished._ I answered back.

_How can that be? Your powers are with you till death. There must be someone powerful enough to stop you._ It replied.

I shook my head in confusion. Whatever it was, I hoped it wouldn't last forever. I still had the bond with my sacred tree or else I would die without it.

The eight of the band captured before gave me cautious looks as if I was to kill them. I could never imagined how that could be, Dryad's were peaceful creatures who wouldn't harm a soul as long as it wouldn't harm our forest. Of course, they didn't believe who I was.

I could smell the rich forest as I gave a deep breath. The tree's here were marvelous and the largest I had ever seen before. My heart raced and I felt so lost how I could miss this opportunity to feel the forest. It made me sick to my stomach that this was happening to me. My mind raced and I felt another sharp pain growing inside my head, I felt as tough my mind was about to burst. I felt the tears rising in my eyes but I kept telling myself I had to be strong and patient.

We began ascending towards a path built on a tree. We stopped at a platform and I sat down on the flat surface. My legs were tired from the long walk and my minds racing made me dizzy. I began to feel a little better as the wind blew across my face and rippled through my torn green dress. Most Dryad's preferred to walk nude within the forest, but I was in foreign territory and couldn't be so open.

The two elves began talking to each other in a language I couldn't quite understand, one from the band of eight, the other was the leader of the elves that kept us hostage. I caught their names to be Legolas and Haldir. Legolas seemed to be the friendly one, but Haldir and his men were frightening me a little. I didn't expect the elves to be this way. So much for believing in fairy tales.

Haldir turned and greeted the other man by the name of Aragorn. The short scruffy one grew uncomfortable. "So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves. Speak words we can all understand!"

Haldir turned to him, "We have not had dealings with the dwarfs since the dark ages." Dwarf? I had never heard of such creatures before.

"And you know what this dwarf says to that?..." He spoke out something in his tongue I couldn't understand, but it sounded a bit harsh to me. Haldir didn't appear satisfied with his look and Aragorn silenced the dwarf.

Haldir walked closer towards the little children's direction and stared at one sharply. "You bring great evil with you... you can go no further."

Meanwhile I sat behind the small children hoping he wouldn't see me. But low and behold his gaze halted on mine and I curled myself up to avoid him. He muttered something in his tongue to Aragorn and he too stared at me wondering who I was. I sensed annoyance in his expression. The two turned their backs to me and kept muttering a few words to one another.

"Hey!" Someone whispered to my right. It was one of the small children I was hiding with.

"Names Pippin, what's yours?" He asked.

I gave a bleak smile to him. "S-Sinoe."

"Aye that's a pretty name. So, where you from Sinoe?"

"Fangorn."

He laughed gently, "Ain't nobody living there but tree's and Ents. Can't fool this hobbit you see?"

"Well, I'm sure you haven't heard of my kind then."

"Aye, still sticking to the Dryad story? Legend says they can make the whole forest come alive! Even make the plants and tree's fight in a battle!" He laughed softly, "Why don't you make one of them tree's come alive to save you then?"

I frowned. He was mocking me and I turned away. If I told him my powers had suddenly disappeared I would continue to look like a fool he thought I was.

"Aw sorry miss. Didn't mean to make you mad. Just trying to get to know you is all."

I turned and smiled at him politely but didn't say another word. He just sat there hoping I would say something and I got a bit uncomfortable.

"Well them miss, was a pleasure knowing you a short while." He turned away to his band of friends and I sat there alone in a curl. They whispered a few words to one another and I couldn't help but want to ask a few questions of my own.

I had to be more sociable if I was to get to know the world around me. I gained the courage to speak, "What's a hobbit?" Four of them turned around to look at me in surprise.

"You really don't know what a hobbit is?" Said Pippin.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Hobbits are halflings from the shire," replied one.

"And love to eat, drink, and party!" Chimed in Pippin.

"We're just simple folk my lady. Names Sam by the way."

Another one of the hobbits remained quiet staring at me cautiously. I smiled at the four of them and nodded my head.

"So you're really a Dryad?" Said one. Pippin gently nudged him, "She's only kidding Merry."

"Well--" I was interrupted by Haldir. "All of you will follow me. Blindfold the dwarf."

The hobbits and I got to our feet and Aragorn stopped Haldir. "If you're going to blindfold Gimli, then it's only fair for us as well."

A small frown appeared on Haldir's face but he gave a short nod. "Very well then, as you wish."

I didn't like the idea at all. I already felt blind losing my powers, I couldn't lose my sight as well.

They slowly wrapped a cloth around them and when it was my turn I stepped back in protest. "No please, I'm quite alright without it."

"You will obey Haldir's orders," replied an elf. I stepped farther back when he tried to hold me still. Haldir walked closer to my direction wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Sinoe it's alright!" I heard Pippin whisper to me.

"No, you don't understand, I can't lose my sight too!" The elf grabbed me firmly and I struggled against him. I pushed far back with all my strength and his grasp loosened. My arm broke free and before I could regain my balance from the sudden force I was about to fall from the platform.

_Sinoe!_ Cried my sacred tree. Two arms grabbed me quickly to prevent me from falling any further. One was the elf that tried to blind fold me and the other Haldir's. They pulled me back up and Haldir had the look of relief, then annoyance on his face.

"It appears a mere cloth frightens you greatly. Don't blind fold her." And he walked away. The elf before me was annoyed and urged me to walk ahead of him with the others. I tried giving him a look of apology but I doubt he would understand.

Where we were headed, I had no idea. I just hoped I wouldn't be killed from these elves. Little did I know that a sorceress had something planned for me.

**Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the awesome reviews SleepyHeather, SheWolf, and OnlyMe. The encouragement is very much appreciated :) Oh, and I'm not making up the strange language. **

**3**

"Caras Galadhon. The heart of elvendon on earth. Realm of the lord Celeborn and Galadrial, lady of light." Haldir spoke with a smile on his face.

We began approaching to even mightier tree's than the one's before with a mystical glow around them. It was such a beautiful sight that I forgot to blink and my mouth hung open in awe. There was a soft voice singing as it traveled through the air and I couldn't quite catch the words, but it brought peace to my mind. This was truly a haven for me. I wondered what these tree's were called, they were absolutely stunning. There were pathways build all around them with high platforms and elves walking up and down the trails so gracefully. My bare feet curled with the soft soil underneath. This was perhaps the fairest forest in all of Middle Earth, I couldn't imagine anything else more beautiful. I was tempted to just touch one of the tree's. I slowed down trying to stay behind the group so I could marvel at the place. My fingers brushed against the smooth surface of the bark and I breathed a sigh of relief. I caught Haldir staring at me from behind but said nothing.

The elves took care of this place so well I began to wonder if they held Dryad powers themselves. I had to learn their secret so Fangorn can flourish so beautifully like this place someday. I smiled at that thought, my friends and family would've been so happy.

I pushed the thought away immediately, I couldn't dwell on the past for too long. I had already suffered from the loss, but now it was time to move on and think of the future.

Leaves fell on the top of my long wavy hair. One had a rich forest green color that blended with my own hair color. I noticed many leaves were falling from the forest, but it wasn't even spring yet....

I looked over to the small hobbits and pitied how they can't see this beautiful place. I wanted to snatch their folds right off their eyes just so they could take a small glance.

"Cormamin lindua ele lle." (My heart sings to see thee) I placed my hand over my heart and watched the tree's hoping they could hear me. Nothing, I frowned in disappointment.

"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" (You speak elvish?) I turned around sharply when I caught Haldir's voice.

"I didn't know it was elvish." I replied.

A faint smile formed on his lips, "So, you really are lost."

"I'm sorry, there's many things I'm not familiar from this world it seems." I answered.

"I could say the same about you."

I laughed softly, "I told you who I am."

"Yes, I remember quite well. But, I didn't catch your name."

"Sinoe."

"Ah, just like Sinoe the Dryad from the War of the Last Alliance as rumors say?"

"Not rumors. My grandmother knew her quite well."

I could still see the doubt in his expression. I didn't blame him, the mystery of my kind were probably only spoken in childrens' tales among these lands.

"Only Lady Galadriel can tell for certain." He said.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"You'll see."

We rose up a pathway built around a tree approaching a palace of some sort with a mystical aura around it. Haldir halted us in front of it and I couldn't look away from the place since it was so marvelous.

Then I saw her. She walked slowly down the path watching us closely. She glowed so bright that I squinted at first with my eyes. Her hair so long and smooth like silk flowing around her and skin so fair. Her eyes so bright and tempting if anyone dared to look at her. She moved with ease as her white dress trailed behind her.

I was gaping at her as if I just saw an angel fall from the sky. She was the most beautiful and fairest elf I had ever seen before.

The elf next to her spoke, "The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight there are here yet nine set from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf?"

"He is fallen into shadow." Galadriel spoke with a soft and silky voice. Her voice gave chills but was music to my ears.

"He was taken by a Balrog of Morgof. For we were needlessly into the net of Moria." Said Legolas.

"Needless is none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full powers."

She inspected every one of us in the eye. When she looked into mine I felt her searching my mind for my intentions. Images flashed before me of a great forest and more Dryad's swarming around me. It wasn't Fangorn, but another mysterious place. Then I saw myself watching the tree's from this very forest trying to do something but then the images immediately stopped. I shook my head, these must have been illusions. Dryad's only lived in Fangorn and they were all dead except me.

"You have another accompanying you in the fellowship?" Asked Galadriel.

Aragorn stepped forward, "My lady, we have not met her before we came into Lorien."

She smiled, "Of course, the last Dryad of Fangorn has finally come."

I gasped a little at how she knew this, she must have been reading my mind. I caught the others staring at me too, even Haldir's shocked expression. Well, at least they now knew I wasn't lying after all.

"What now becomes of this fellowship?" Asked the elf to her right.

Galadriel's gaze wavered back to the others. "This quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail. Yet hope remains while the company is true. Go now and rest, for you will sleep in in peace--" Her eyes stopped at the one hobbit who never spoke. She paused for a few moments and the hobbit seemed to appear a bit frightened. She then smiled and lead us back down the path.

We stopped at a resting ground and everyone began to unpack their belongings. Galadriel walked towards me and I stood frozen just watching her. She placed her hand on my shoulder with a smile.

"I thank you for coming since I doubted you. Tomorrow we shall speak about the matters at hand." She said.

I tried to find words to speak but the only thing I could say was, "Alright."

"You are truly brave to set forth among these lands Sinoe. Dryad's hardly ever depart from their own home."

I swallowed hard, "H-how do you know everything... can you tell me why my powers have gone?"

She simply smiled, "Go and rest." I watched her depart from us gracefully through the forest.

Haldir walked behind her but then stopped short when he saw me.

"I don't usually greet trespassers so well, my apologies for doubting you Lady Sinoe." He said.

I gave him a smile, "That's quite alright. It's truly understandable."

"Perhaps in time we shall we acquainted under different circumstances."

"That would be fine."

He nodded then walked off where Galadriel had gone. I walked over to a tent where the hobbits lay and found a spot to lie on.

Pippin walked over to me, "So, you _are_ really a Dryad? Say, you're quite the surprise miss."

"It's not a surprise when I already told you." I said.

"Aye, but what I mean is I didn't know Dryad's existed. Those were all fairy tales you see?"

"Yes, we have always been hidden from this world. And now that I wonder about it, I don't know why."

"Maybe it's because of that damn ring." Said Sam.

I looked over at him, "What are you talking about?"

"What ring? You must be joking! Doesn't the ring of fire ring any bells? One ring to rule them all as they call it?" Said Merry.

I laughed, "Ask me anything about tree's and it will ring some bells."

"Looks like we've got some explaining to do." Said Pippin.

So they told me everything, from Sauron's intentions to destroy the entire world and to search his one ring. They even told me their fellowship was on a quest to destroy the ring once and for all. I realized this all made sense, those vile creatures that destroyed everyone I knew were puppets of the dark lord himself trying to diminish and corrupt every living thing. I felt anger rise within me but quickly pushed it away, I had to remain calm. Anger would only cause me more pain.

"Don't you need the ring to destroy it?" I asked.

"Aye, we already have it." Answered Pippin.

I saw the one hobbit who never spoke leave from us. Sam got up and followed him.

"He doesn't like to talk much does he?" I asked.

"Nay, he carries a heavy burden, the ring itself." Said Merry.

I stared at where he had gone outside. So, this little hobbit was on a mission to save middle earth? With just eight people? He must be very courageous to carry the weight of the entire world on him.

"Why not just destroy the ring with a sharp blade?"

"It's not that simple my lady, he has to walk into the heart of the enemy and destroy it in Mount Doom." Said Pippin.

"Well, I say we call it a night. Me and Pippin over there got a long journey ahead of us." Merry said.

Sam came back in with a worried look across his face. He didn't say anything but went back to his resting spot.

I wondered where the other hobbit was, but shrugged it off and decided to sleep. My body was tired from the long walk. I laid my head on the soft pillow wondering about what just happened. The worry over my loss of powers seemed to fade and I suspected Galadriel had something to do with it. She had planned something for me, I just didn't know what. Perhaps the tree's needed aid? Or was the vision I just saw part of my future?

I heard the hobbits snoring peacefully. But questions kept racing through my mind and I tried shrugging them off. Yet, they kept coming as I lay anxiously for the day to come so I could speak with Galadriel.

Just as my mind grew tired of thinking, I heard a hobbit rush in. He appeared frightened and curled on the bed shaking a little.

"Are you alright?" I whispered to him.

He glanced at me quickly then lowered his gaze, "I'm fine." He said. Two words was all he said to me. I frowned, the hobbit was a strange fellow.

Eventually I managed to fall asleep but not before I heard small sniffles coming from the hobbit.

* * *

My eyes shot open wide with a strange feeling. Something was... different... I could feel everything. I sat up quickly and felt so much energy radiate through me. I wanted to jump so high I could touch the tree tops. I hadn't felt this much power before, the forest was rich and grand it was difficult taking it all in.

I stood and walked out to greet the forest. I laughed and extended my arms to the tree's. I was so happy that my powers had returned and I could finally feel this forest. Some of the tree's branches lowered and brushed against my skin. It tangled through my hair and all around me, they could sense how happy I was. The plants on the ground clung to my skin as well. I never felt so alive in all my life.

"Lirimaer." (Lovely ones) I said. The tree's branched curled under and rose me up.

"Hey wait! We want a ride too!" Cried Pippin.

I stared back with a huge smile on my face, "Well then, come on!"

Pippin, Merry, and Sam ran towards the branches and I made the tree's extend their branches for them. The other hobbit stared back with a smile but I could sense sadness in his eyes.

"Come on Frodo, don't be frightened!" Sam exclaimed.

So, that was his name? "It's alright, they won't hurt you." I reassured.

He walked slowly and the branches extended to him. They lifted him up with the rest of us and we lay there laughing. We had quite a view of the forest and it took my breath away once more.

Sam held onto the branches tightly "They won't drop us, will they?"

"No, I won't let them." I smiled.

"Say, can you make tree's walk?" Pippin asked.

I chuckled softly, "No, but I can make them do this...!"

The tree's began moving their branches up and down as we swung back and forth with our arms raised. We cried out with laughter at the wild ride. Elves were staring at us in shock and confusion as the tree's caused quite some noise through the forest.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sam cried.

I mentally told the tree's to stop and to lower us back on the ground. Sam couldn't keep his balance and fell so we all laughed.

"What was that?" I turned and saw Legolas with a confused expression. Aragorn, the dwarf, and the other man walked slowly behind him staring at me with shock.

Pippin placed his hand on me, "See here, the magnificent tree lady!" He laughed.

Off in the distance Haldir walked over to us with the same confused expression. "I knew those wild tree's had something to do with you."

"I didn't intend to disturb anyone." I replied.

"Don't fret, come now breakfast is ready."

He led us through the forest and directed the others to rise up a platform. Then he pulled me off to the side. "Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with you."

I followed him back wondering where I was going. "Do you know what she wants from me?" I asked Haldir. We stopped at a small clearing with bushes surrounding the place. It was a rather private area so no one would watch us. "I'm not quite sure myself." He replied.

I spotted Galadriel waiting with her back turned from me.

"Nae saian luume'." (It has been too long.) She said and turned around to face me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She smiled, "I had to know exactly what your intentions were before I could trust you using your own powers."

"So, you took them from me?"

"These are dark times Sinoe. I just prevented your mind from using them. You have already witnessed the cruelty of Sauron among your own people, I have to be cautious."

I fidgeted a little. "Yes, something terrible did happen. But my mother taught me not to dwell on the past for too long. She said, it wouldn't solve anything."

She smiled, "Your mother sounds like a wise women. But the past can teach us to better ourselves as well. Dryad's can be a fragile and sensitive race."

"Time makes us fragile. When we stick too close to home we don't know anything but our own surroundings. I didn't even know Sauron or the one ring existed till the hobbits told me."

She extended her hand to me and I walked closer to her. "Your kind has been a secret far too long. Only the High Elves remember your people and it's capabilities, the rest of Middle Earth knows you from children tales." She led me to a fountain and I peered back at my own reflection from the water. Emerald eyes and pale skin greeted back at me with long wavy forest green hair that extended all the way down to my waist. There was a small scar next to my right eye and I remembered the night I got it. Those monsters had tried to kill me with there blades only to narrowly miss my own eye. The bloody wound had healed within a day, but a small mark remained to always remind me of that night.

I looked back up at Galadriel. "We hid ourselves from the rest of the world, but I don't know why."

"Long ago Dryad's were allied with the Elves. They had taught us the powers of nourishing forests, like these Mallorn tree's." She placed her hand on a tree bark. "Especially the Sinoe from 'The Years of the Tree' in the First Age."

"Yes, I've heard of her and that the Elves were interested in nature just as we are."

"Indeed, our alliance remained close with the Dryad's throughout the first age. They aided us in battle with the forest at their side. She helped us so greatly.... But, it changed in the second age when Sauron came into power." She peered off in the distance as sadness crept through her eyes. "The Invasion of Eriador changed everything. Sauron at the peak of his powers captured elves and corrupted them. In time, they became the very monsters who killed those you knew, the orcs."

I gasped, a pure race such as the elves seemed unlikely to be corrupted. "But I've heard of how strong the elves will power can be. Stories made all of you seem so glorious."

She smiled, "There is a dark past among us as well. Sinoe from the First Age was captured and tortured. When her will broke, it killed her since your kinds other half dwells from a tree. So as two souls become entirely different it destroyed her when the other half wasn't corrupted as well."

"I thought she sailed to the Undying Lands to start anew?"

"No, she was tortured inside the very gates of Mordor along with her companions from the one elves she trusted. In time word spread among your kind the corruption of the elves, how we were deceiving creatures and had allied with the dark lord. So Dryad's remained hidden from the rest of the world full of betrayal."

I was confused, "That can't be, I have never heard of such stories before."

"The Dryad's grew apart in two groups. One diminished in the forests of Mirkwood, the other into Fangorn. Those in Mirkwood remembered the elves as a corrupted race by their own will, the others from Fangorn believed it was all Sauron's corruption and hid from the world in fear that the dominion of the dark lord will spread."

"No one told me about the dark lord."

"You are still young Sinoe. It was mere children tales that you mother taught you about the elves. We are not so perfect, our kind can be corrupted."

"I didn't know there were more Dryad's. I came looking for the elves to help me understand what had happened in Fangorn, I had no comfort in knowing I was the last of my kind." I was relieved to know that there were others out there like me. But I didn't know where this Mirkwood was.

Galadriel smiled but it quickly faded. "Your kind is no longer a secret as it once was. The powerful wizard Saruman, a puppet of Sauron, had discovered your kind and plans to use them for the destruction of the elves."

"We would never do such a thing. We value life in every form, not just plants and tree's."

She lowered her hand to the fountains water urging me to look at it. "I want to show you something."

I was hesitant at first, but then I looked down. The water rippled and I caught a man in a white cloak uttering some words in a strange language I couldn't understand. His hands wavered as he chanted a spell over and over again. The image then switched to a forest not much different than here. Elves were running in all directions. I saw Dryads grouped together and the whole forest came alive. Tree's and plants grew wild and destroyed every elf in its path. The world had gone mad and bodies lay everywhere tormented in pain. The Dryad's had attacked the elves from within their own home.

I looked away in shock. This couldn't be possible, my kind would never do such a thing.

"The wizard Saruman has discovered a spell that can easily corrupt a Dryad's mind with two parts of their souls together. He will use Sauron's orcs to get the Dryad's out of hiding so he can chant the spell. You see Sinoe, even the most peaceful creatures of Middle Earth can be corrupted."

"No, he can't do this! There has to be a way to stop him!" I cried.

Galadriel placed her hand on my shoulder gently. "Dryad's have forgotten the full potential of their powers. All one can do is manipulate the few tree's and plants around it. But, if you bring a whole army together, they can control the whole forest, even create plants and tree's. Saruman knows of this power and will try to use Dryad's against the elves since Sauron never could."

"What can I do?"

"Your kind cannot defeat Sauron's army alone without knowing of this power. I have sent a message to the elves of Mirkwood warning them of their powers if used with evil. All that's left is for them to ally once more with the elves, and only you can do that."

"You want me to deliver a message?"

"Yes, tell them this is a urgent request. They cannot dwell on the past for any longer."

"I will." I had to, Sauron's army couldn't destroy my kind any longer, let alone corrupt them.

"Haldir and his men will accompany you to the forest of Mirkwood. I trust him with my life he will bring you there in one piece." She said with a smile.

I glanced back and noticed Haldir watched everything that had happened. His expression was a bit surprised since I doubted he knew what Galadriel had planned for him.

"I would be honored, my lady." He bowed slightly to Galadriel.

She gave me a silver cloak. "What's this for?" I asked.

"When hope is lost, let the Cloak of Eryn protect you from all dangers." She said.

It felt soft and smooth within my fingertips. I suspected this cloak was a shield of some sort.

"Sauron's army is approaching Mirkwood. Danger will be close on your journey." Galadriel said.

"I will save my people, Galadriel." I assured.

She smiled, "I won't doubt you ever again. Go now and dine with the others."

Just as I turned Galadriel stopped me, "There is one more thing that I ask a small favor from you."

"Anything." I answered.

Galadrial paused for a long moment thinking of what she was about to say. "When the one ring is destroyed, so is the power of Nenya." She showed me her ring, it was carved in diamonds. "The time of the elves is over, I will lose my powers and sail to the Undying Lands. My time has come to diminish and remain Galadriel. The Mallorn tree's of Lorien are dying and will perish once I'm gone, Sinoe from the First Age helped me create them. All I ask is in your capabilities to ensure they remain this way. It would bring me some comfort when I depart from these lands."

So, that's why so many leaves were falling. I couldn't imagine how a forest such as this would become all but a memory in the end. "Of course, I would love to."

She smiled, "Thank you."

I gave her a reassuring smile, "And I thank you my lady for telling me everything." I walked over to Haldir as he lead me to where the others were dining.

"It's not very often Lady Galadriel thanks someone." He said.

"I suppose, but now I understand so much more from this world thanks to her." I replied.

"Well, now we have a long journey to worry about." Haldir reminded as he lead me up a platform and I could smell the rich food coming closer.

Things were changing in this world indeed. In honor of my friends and family I will try and save the remaining Dryad's left alive.

**Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much to my reviewers redbunny13, ArenaSkies, Liliesshadow, OnlyMe, Trich, luneara eclipse you guys are super awesome! :D**

**4**

In the very southern point of Mirkwood's forest lay a stronghold of Sauron's army Dol Guldur.

Saruman didn't expect any of the elves to interfere since he believed this would be a surprise attack. He kept it a secret very well and no one dared challenge the stronghold.

The wizard watched from his palantir. The spherical stone allowed him to see from afar, it kept him from going into the battlefield himself. Everything was perfect, soon he would be more successful than Sauron who was never able to defeat the elves. His spell was almost complete and all the orcs had to do was draw the creatures out and he would control their body, mind and soul.

It was simple, too simple. Saruman grinned, the elves would beg for his mercy and he was sure of it.

* * *

We had breakfast and I got to know everyone a lot better. Aragorn was the strider from somewhere called Rivendell, Legolas was from Mirkwood himself and offered me some tips about the forest, Gimli was the dwarf, Boromir was from Gondor, and of course the four hobbits whom I already knew.

"To Frodo!" They toasted, "and to Sinoe!"

I smiled shyly, my mission didn't carry a burden like Frodo's. The entire world depended on him.

"Thank you, but I believe the true hero here is Frodo." I said.

"Aye my lady, both of you have quite a handful to carry." Gimli said.

"To all of us then!" Pippin cried.

We cheered happily and drank some more. I couldn't stand drinking the ale provided so I drank water instead.

Haldir walked in and sat next to me. I noticed up close his broad features next to mine made me feel thin and frail. "So, how about that new acquaintance I asked for?"

I smiled, "What would you like to know?"

"Well, Galadriel spoiled all the fun. But, I wonder how old you are?"

"Just twenty three, I recently entered my adult stage. What about you?"

He laughed softly, "Six hundred and one years old."

I gasped in shock, "My word you've probably seen so much in your lifetime."

"Not nearly as much as the other elves. They've lived through several ages of Middle-earth. I'm actually considered quiet young."

"Aye, Dryad's can live up to be quiet as old too. So long as our sacred tree survives so shall we. The oldest I knew was about a thousand years old. Her name was Nymel, she was very wise at her time..." My voice trailed off into sadness.

Haldir leaned in for a reassuring hug and I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"We've all had our losses during these dark times. Don't feel alone Sinoe." He said.

Three elves walked in so we could prepare our belongings for the journey. Everyone stopped and I stood up with Haldir as he guided me to a tent.

I walked in and Haldir handed me some rough brown material probably for my feet. "They're called boots." He implied.

"Boots? Why do I have wear boots?" I asked Haldir. I preferred my feet bare to feel the rich soil.

"It makes traveling easier." He said.

"I'm perfectly fine traveling without that... thing."

"And that's why your feet sole has scars."

I looked down at my feet, the scarring wasn't too bad. "It would eventually heal once I rejuvenate."

"Rejuvenate?"

"Aye, to speed up the healing process I have to sleep within a tree and all is well."

"Sounds lovely, but in the meantime it will slow you down and we don't have much time. So, put these on."

I frowned but did as he asked. He had a point, sometimes sharp objects would appear from the ground and did hurt once in a while. I slowly put the brown boots on, but it felt too tight. I wasn't used to anything clinging to my skin, the dress I wore was very loose fitted.

"Very good, now for this." Haldir handed me a black dress.

"Wait, what's wrong with mine?" I asked.

"It's torn."

"So?"

"So, your dress is about to fall off you any minute."

I looked down and noticed my cleavage area was a bit too revealing, I forgot the elves could be so conservative with their skin.

"It could have been green at least." I mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

He walked out of the tent to give me some 'privacy'. Whatever that was.

I took off my green dress and put it in the bag provided for the long journey. I wanted to keep it even though after several years of its use it was tearing quite a bit.

I put the dress on the top of my head and let it slide. There was some material hanging from the side and I wondered what that was for but ignored it. My back was far too revealing but I noticed some strings on the dress. I tried to tie it from behind but it was too difficult, I couldn't see anything and there wasn't even a mirror around. I managed to get one string to tie but my back was still too revealing. My cleavage area was falling and I had to keep it up with my hands. So, Haldir thought this dress was less revealing than the other?

"Finished yet?" Haldir called from outside.

"I think I need a little help." I replied.

Haldir walked in and his eyes widened. I had one hand holding the dress from the top and the other from the side so it wouldn't fall down.

"My word, you've got it all wrong." He walked over to me. "You haven't even put on your sleeves!"

His eyes glanced at my cleavage then quickly looked away to my arm. His hands fumbled with the material as he grabbed the one's hanging from the side to put my arms through. "Oh, so that's what those were for." I said.

I put my other hand in and tugged at the material. It was clinging to closely on my arm. "Can't you loosen this fabric?"

"No, that's how it's meant to be. Now the other way Sinoe."

I turned and he noticed my far too revealing back. I heard his breath halt for a moment then he pushed my hair to the side so he could tie the strings carefully. I noticed his hand waver on my back for a minute then let go.

The dress was smooth but I still felt uncomfortable with so much material clinging to my skin.

"Now for the belt." He said. I faced him and his hands lowered to my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He didn't reply but I noticed him tying something around around my waist. It suddenly got too tight.

"That will keep your dress firmly in place." He then put a sharp object on the belt. I still appeared confused as to why I had to wear that too.

"For extra protection." He had a coy smile on his face.

"I thought that's what you're here for?"

"You're the tree lady with tricks up your sleeves."

"What tricks do you mean?"

"Oh, you might turn me into a tree and I can't save you."

I chuckled softly, "I could if you try to blind fold me again." He smiled for a moment but then his gaze delved into mine and grew curious. I wondered if he was trying to read my thoughts. Could he do that too?

An elf walked in and I turned away, "Haldir? Am I interrupting anything?"

Haldir turned to face him with some annoyance, "No brother, what news?"

"The party is prepared for the journey. We're waiting on you both." And he left the tent.

"Brother? I didn't know you had one." I said.

"Yes, Rumil serves along my side. He's quiet a sneaky fellow."

I grabbed my bag and cloak lying on the bed and quickly put them on. I followed Haldir outside of the tent.

A band of about ten elves and the fellowship waited for us. The hobbits quickly ran over to me laughing.

"Didn't expect Sinoe to wear something like this! I bet those orcs won't stand a chance once they take a look at you!" Pippin cried.

I laughed with them, I probably looked ridiculous in these clothes that made me appear like some fearsome warrior.

Haldir spoke, "We shall travel together through the river of Celebrant until we hit The Great River of Anduin and depart our ways." I smiled in relief, I was glad I could stay with the hobbits a little while longer.

We followed Haldir as he guided us through the forest. I kept my eyes on the Mallorn tree's trying to observe every bit of detail in case I never returned.

I caught Galadriel watching as we departed and she slowly waved to us. I smiled and returned the wave.

"_May your journey be successful Sinoe, last Dryad of Fangorn." _I flinched a little at the sudden voice in my head, but recognized it was Galadriel's. The lady was full of surprises every time. I replied a mental thank you hoping she might hear it.

"Sinoe, these tree's are scaring me." Pippin whispered.

The tree branches and plants eased their way closer to me and touched my skin to know what state of condition I was in. When they realized I was calm they would back away slowly. It was nice that the forest would give me reassurances, but at the same time if I ever panicked or felt a sudden rush of adrenaline they would constantly crawl over my skin to protect me if I was ever in need of them. It was annoying in some ways even if I assured them I was alright. Each plant and tree had its own personality, and some were more paranoid than others.

Yet, I could always feel my sacred tree in the back of my mind. It knew what state I was in more than anything else. It probed my mind to know where I was headed and I shared mental images.

_You've made quiet some friends,_ it said.

_They're just accompanying me to find more Dryad's._

_Yes, I know about the elves and the fellowship, I meant the forest._

The forest continued edging closer to me and the group watched in caution. Some tree's were even leaning towards me just to sense my thoughts.

_You have no idea how much life this forest has. It's so rich and powerful._

_I don't doubt it. But, Fangorn misses you Sinoe and so do I. _

I looked down sadly, _Yes, I can only imagine. _

_And that sorceress wants you to stay and maintain Lorien. Why won't the other Dryad's do this that you're searching for?_

_You know the Dryad ways. Most wouldn't bear leaving too far from their sacred tree._

_And you would. _

_I miss you, but to only stay at home would result in ignorance like most Dryad's have become._

_Understandable, I just hope you will come back soon._

_I will, I promise._

Haldir walked over to me, "Your forest friends are the curious bunch aren't they?"

"You might want to get used to that with me around." I replied.

"Can't you tell them to stop?"

"I am, but some are paranoid."

I saw vines crawl over Haldir's feet and he tried kicking them away.

"No stop! They'll let go once they know you're no danger to me." I cried.

"That's reassuring." He replied sarcastically.

We walked in silence but the plants and tree's began to annoy Haldir constantly and he gently pulled them off. I heard his brother laughing from behind. I told the them to stop but each time we walked to new plants and tree's the same thing occurred.

Eventually the Mallorn tree's grew fewer and fewer. A river loomed into view and six boats. We approached them and the everyone got on quickly. Haldir waited for me to get on his.

"You're not afraid of water are you?" He said.

"Of course not."I got on quickly trying not to get my clothes wet. I sat in front of Haldir and behind Rumil.

The others began to move down the river current. Haldir cut the rope that kept the boat on shore and we began following in pursuit with the others.

Just as I thought the river would be peaceful to travel I noticed the tree's on the edge leaning in again.

"They never give up do they?" Haldir chuckled.

"No, but you'll get used to them." I smiled.

"I've never seen tree's do anything like this." Rumil stated.

"They're living creatures just like you and I. Although only Dryad's can truly make them come alive so everyone can see." I said.

"Be careful not to disturb Sinoe, she might make one of them come after you brother." Haldir joked.

"Aye, lets hope those in Mirkwood won't."

The current was rather slow and calm. I saw the hobbits playing with each other and rocking the boat fiercely. Gimli didn't look too happy. After the hobbits grew tired of playing they began to sing merrily to keep themselves companied and Gimli told them to quiet down grumpily.

I could sense Haldir's eyes watching me intently as time passed by slowly. Perhaps I made him curious? If he had questions, now would be a perfect time to ask since there was nothing else to do.

"So, are we only traveling by river?" I asked.

"No, once we reach The Great River of Anduin we must march through the Brown Lands into Mirkwood. There will be orcs patrolling the area from Dol Guldor. Galadriel sent word for the wood elves to meet us at the border." Haldir replied. "And you make sure none of the Dryad's expose themselves to Sauron's army, or else Saruman could cast his spell."

"I hope they'll believe me."

"They won't believe anyone but you Sinoe."

Suddenly the wind blew harshly around us and I clutched my cloak. Leaves hit against my skin and I could sense the tree's were sending me a message. Danger was close.

"Haldir, something is coming!" I cried.

"What is?" He asked.

"The tree's they're sending me a message, something dangerous is nearby."

Haldir appeared confused then his head snapped to the right. He heard it too.

"Stick close!" He cried to the others. By then they had noticed it too. They took out there weapons ready to attack.

Then I saw them, small movements through the tree's. They appeared to be the monsters that attacked my own people, only taller and broader. My gaze narrowed and I felt the anger rise within me.

Suddenly, an arrow pierced through one of the elves chests and he fell in the river.

"We must get on shore!" Aragorn cried.

Haldir and Rumil quickly padded the boat on shore. I saw an arrow coming straight for me and I froze as my mind went blank. Haldir quickly grabbed me and I fell against him as the arrow narrowly missed. I sat there in shock and fear at what just happened. Haldir had saved my life.

"Careful Sinoe." Haldir whispered. I was in too much shock to thank him.

The boat reached the shore and Haldir lifted me up. "Come on Sinoe, don't let fear get the best of you."

The forest immediately sensed my alert and the vines kept crawling on my skin. I kept pushing them away and ran to Haldir with everyone else through the forest.

Suddenly, we spotted the monsters up ahead and stopped in our tracks. We were surrounded.

**I hope it's good because I was tired when I wrote this. But, review please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, thanks to my reviewers MarkStrongFan, and Azalia Fallen! :)**

**5**

They came by the hundreds from all corners. The elves shot out arrows in all directions killing the orcs in just a single blow.

"We must distract them! Boromir, take the hobbits to safety!" Aragorn cried.

"Follow them Sinoe!" Haldir urged me.

I hesitated at first, I wanted to help them in any way I could, but I was no warrior. The forest had sprung alive sensing my alert and eagerly waited for a command, but my control over the plant's and tree's were only a few yards from me, there was no way I could handle so many orcs.

I felt a light push from Merry behind, "Come on Sinoe!"

As most of the orcs ran towards Aragorn's direction, Boromir led us past them through the thicket of the forest. The sounds of swords clashing and cries of orcs faded as we got farther from them. I felt an uneasy sense of worry over Haldir hoping he was alright.

I looked behind and saw Frodo getting farther from us, "Don't slow down Frodo." A strange expression grew on his face and he stopped. I gave him a suspicious look, "What are you waiting for?"

Clutter of footsteps were heard coming from ahead of us and Boromir sprung out his sword. More orcs appeared behind the tree's ready for battle. Boromir charged at them madly and dealt a killing blow to each one who dared to approach us. I looked back to Frodo, but he was running away probably trying to get to safety.

"Hold on Mr. Frodo!" Sam ran after him.

I should have followed, but when I turned to Boromir and saw so many orcs, I feared he couldn't handle them by himself. Without second thought I ran to his side for aid.

I shut my eyes tightly and my power rose to consume every part of the plant's and tree's. A tingling sensation and a wave of heat passed through me. My skin turned a faint green and my mind became a whole with the plants as every trickle of water, breeze of the wind, and feet crushing the ground I felt from them.

An orc came thrashing behind Boromir and I slammed a tree branch against him with a hard thud. He flew back and lay on the ground clutching his chest. I smiled in satisfaction.

Boromir turned and nodded his head in a silent 'thank you' before he continued fighting.

My thoughts were focused at the orcs in a gray haze until I felt someone brush against my legs. I looked down and Pippin was next to me with his sword ready. "Stay back Pippin," I urged.

"You don't think I'd let you fight without me, do you?"

Before I could reply I tangled vines around an orcs feet as he headed straight for Pippin. He fell to the ground and I forced more vines to wrap around his body so he wouldn't escape.

"I was going to kill him!" Pippin cried.

Merry ran beside me with his sword drawn as well, "Don't forget about me too Pip!"

The hobbits were brave, but not even they could stop the massive flood of orcs. They had to follow Frodo and Sam.

Before I could warn them, Boromir fell to his knees as four orcs charged him at the same time. I took a deep breath and pressed all my energy at a large tree branch. I sent them flying through the air as I hit all four together. They landed on a tree and the roots grabbed their arms and legs to bury them under the ground. Their agonizing screams wailed through the air as they caught their last breaths.

I fell to my knees panting from so much energy used, but I couldn't give up now. Pippin lended me a hand and I stood back up focusing on another orc. I gathered every ounce of strength left till I felt a hard thud against the back of my head. I fell to the ground in a daze and immediately a rush of adrenaline passed through me as I lost my sense of control over the forest.

The ground began to sway as I opened my eyes and I saw black rotting flesh encircle around. A warm liquid oozed down the back of my head and vines tangled around my body as the forest called me. Off in the distance someone faintly yelled my name and it sounded like Pippin's, but I wasn't quite sure. I lifted my head trying to ignore the sharp pain and saw the hobbits ahead of me. Their look of panic, fear, and Boromir's effortless attempt to save the hobbits grew farther away as more orcs closed in. Their voices were fading out and the last I ever saw of them was their small feet scurrying away.

I barely managed to pull out a small cry of "No," as I was roughly lifted up over an orcs shoulder. I closed my eyes in defeat knowing I was in the enemy's hands.

It's over Sinoe, I thought to myself. I had already failed...

I was too confused and weary to clearly understand the soft cries from my sacredtree_. Sinoe... call my name... call me... _my sacred tree cried. What did I call it again? My mind grew puzzled as I tried remembering its name. All Dryad's called their sacred tree's name out in despair, but no one knew its affect. We had forgotten what power it could cause, there was no point in remembering now.

_No... don't give... up. _

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Just when I had lost hope, the orc loosened his grasp and I fell on the ground with a hard thud. I winced and clutched my head when the pain worsened.

Hands shook me to try and focus my gaze, "Sinoe! Are you right? Sinoe!" I looked up and saw Haldir with a panicked expression.

"I... lost the hobbits." I managed to reply.

Haldir lifted me up with his strong arms, "It's alright, you're safe now." I lay in his arms too weak from the battle. He carried me through the thicket of the forests and dodged orcs with ease as he lead me away from everyone else.

I saw the bodies of elves lying still on the forest floor before I fell into unconsciousness in Haldir's arms.

**Sorry it's so short, I will try to make it longer next time :) Review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally got to update! Here it is :D**

**6**

Everything was hazy at the moment. I couldn't understand how the world had suddenly turned so distorted and confusing.

A large black figure loomed ahead from what I could tell was a tall black tower. Something told me to go inside but my mind screamed that this was a bad trick and to turn back around. Yet my legs had a mind of its own as I walked closer to the dark tower. I took several steps forward until I lost my balance and tripped. I expected to hit the ground beneath me but instead I was still standing in another room.

This isn't right, I thought. How did I end up here...? Before I could think any longer the thought completely vanished from my mind as though I was never outside of this room to begin with.

I peered around trying to focus my senses to where I was. The world was still in a haze as I tried to spot my surroundings except one object was crystal clear. It was a dark spherical stone lying on a platform with a white figure standing behind it. My instincts took a hold over me and I walked towards it full of curiosity.

As I stood before it my hand wavered above the object. I had a gut feeling this wasn't a good idea at all and I pushed my hand back in fear.

"There is nothing to fear child," a deep voice said. I peered up at the white figure and he stared at me intently, "It is only a test."

A test, what for? My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_Do not fear the eye Sinoe. _I jumped back startled at the sudden voice in my head. _Come to the shadow. _The voice was a mere whisper but urgent and haunting. My hand moved back to the object and wavered above it for a moment. _Closer... do not be afraid._

Before I could hesitate once more my hand slammed down hard on the object and voices cried out in my mind filled with laughter. My eyes grew wide in shock as a red eye appeared pulsating, fiery energy deep inside the round object. I felt it staring down to the very core of my soul.

It probed my mind trying to discover who I was and what I was after. I felt cold like fingers wrapped around every inch of my skin feeding off every bit of information my mind could think of. I was in too much shock to comprehend what was happening to take control so I easily surrendered to his will. The prowling force caused turmoil inside my mind and I was too weak to stop it.

My sense of focus came hitting at me with great force when I felt him probing my mind about a ring. My mind pressured me to stop thinking about it or he would know.

Too late, he knew I had seen the ring. He pressed harder into my mind trying to discover who was carrying the one ring. I refused and all I could hear was his laughter. _Only a fool would defy me! _I screamed when I felt him try to possess my own soul. My entire body felt like it was burning from the inside out and I pleaded in the back of my mind to look away from his gaze but the eye forced me to look directly at him. I whimpered in agony as I could feel my mind surrendering to him again as he worked his way to corrupt my soul. He spread images of the day my friends and family had died before me. I recalled the trees being destroyed and the Dryads giving every last ounce of their energy they had to protect our sacred forest. I spotted the small figure of my mother lying still on the forest floor with her eyes remaining open in fear.

_No! Sinoe, look away! Do not let him control you! _A familiar voice shouted in the back of my mind. I realized it was my sacred tree, but I didn't seem to care.

_He will kill you if he wins! Don't let him possess you!_ Why did it matter anymore? All I had to do was surrender my mind to him and it would all be over.

_Sinoe! Wake up!_ Another voice yelled in my head.

"Sinoe!" Haldir cried. I woke up in a jolt and saw his figure loomed over me. I screamed and pushed him away.

"Get away from me!"

"Sinoe calm down. It's just a dream." His hands moved to comfort me and I backed away in fear.

The cloak I was wearing gave off a vibrant light and he stared at me with suspicion. "What happened to you...?"

I felt tears stinging my eyes as I recalled the memory of what happened. "I was in a dark room and all I could see was that—that eye!"

Haldir's eyes grew wide in fear, "Sauron?" His words came out in a mere whisper as realization struck him.

"What did he see?" I jumped slightly at the urgent voice behind me. I looked behind and my mind was still in a daze until I realized it was Aragorn.

"I—I tried to fight, but he was too strong!"

He knelt down in front of me and grabbed my shoulders hard. "Tell me Sinoe, what did he see?" I tried to avert his gaze as tears flowed freely from my eyes.

Haldir pushed him away, "You're frightening the poor girl, let her think for a moment." He looked down and gently wiped a tear from my face. "It's alright Sinoe, it's over now." I shook my head violently, I could still see his eyes staring down at the core of my soul.

"If she told Sauron about Frodo the quest will fail." Aragorn replied impatiently.

"No... no I didn't tell him about Frodo's quest. But, he knows about mine." I wrapped my arms around me and buried my face in shame.

I heard Haldir's breath stop for a moment and he let out an exasperated sigh. "Sauron will urge his army of Mordor to march faster into the forrest and warn them about you. We haven't got much time."

I peered up to him weakly, "I'm so sorry. I tried, I really did try not to tell him. I ruined everything."

Haldir stared at me intently and smiled with reassurance, "Do not give up hope yet Sinoe. We won't let Mordor's army reach Mirkwood before us, but we must move quickly." He pulled me up gently to my feet with him.

"And what of Sauron's army at the fortress of Dol Guldur?" Aragorn inquired.

Haldir paused for a long moment before replying. "The wood elves have been resisting them. But I fear they will not be prepared for more to come."

Gimli came up from behind me with a smug look on his face. "If only we could assist you my lady. I would love to stick my ax in any of those foul beasts."

I smiled quizzically, "Why not?"

"Well um..." Gimli peered at Aragorn from the corner of his eye wondering if he should say anything. I noticed sadness crept on Aragorns features

"Uruk Hai's captured Merry and Pippin." Haldir chimed in.

I gasped. No, how was this possible? What will they do? Merry and Pippin were my friends, I couldn't bear the thought of what was going to happen to them if they were in any harm.

"But, how? They were right in front of me before I—I... lost them." I looked down in shame. It was my fault, if only I had fought harder none of this would have happened! Images flashed through my mind from the battle scene before I fell into unconsciousness. I remembered all the dead corpses of elves and Uruk Hai's alike to Merry and Pippin fighting bravely at my side hoping to aid me and Boromir in battle. It was Boromir who was fought so hard and bravely against hundreds of those monster attacking him, but where was he? I peered around in confusion hoping to spot him. The only ones remaining were myself, Haldir, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and finally Rumil approached within the trees.

My gaze dropped back to Haldir, "Where is Boromir?"

He opened his mouth to speak but stopped abruptly as memories flashed through his mind. I stepped back from him as the worst thought began to crept my mind. No, it couldn't be possible.

"He's dead?" I asked shakily in a mere whisper. Haldir nodded softly.

The forest grew restless knowing I was panicked. "No! I was right there with him! He was alive and fighting against all those monsters, they couldn't have slayed him! He was protecting me and Merry and Pippin and..."

I felt Haldir put a reassuring hand on my shoulder as another realization struck me. "What about Frodo and Sam?" I was afraid from what I might hear.

"They are safe and well heading to Mordor." Aragorn replied, "We have our faith in them."

I sighed in relief, thank goodness they weren't dead. But all this information was so overwhelming to me. We had lost so many in the battle and I had missed a great deal when I was unconscious.

"We don't have much time Sinoe, we must go through the river to cross Anduin." He held out his hand to me and I grabbed it hesitantly. I peered back at the remaining fellowship wondering if this was the last time I'd ever see them.

"We shall find Merry and Pippin, that I can promise you my lady." Gimli called out.

"May your journey be safe Sinoe." Aragorn said. "And yours," I smiled.

Legolas nodded his head slightly as a goodbye. I got onto the boat with Haldir and Rumil and waved to the fellowship. It was a quick departure, but time was precious and Haldir pushed the boat away from the shoreline. I stared back at the fellowship one last time before they disappeared within the forest to find Merry and Pippin, my dear friends.

"This won't be the last time we see them." Haldir said with a thoughtful look.

"I hope so." I wanted to see them back with Merry and Pippin, perhaps even Frodo and Sam. But only time could tell.

Thoughts rushed through my mind earlier from the battle scene once again. I remembered the last glimpses of Frodo and Sam running away from us and Boromir fighting so bravely. I saw Merry and Pippin in a daze as I was attacked. My gaze turned to Haldir, I would have been dead like Boromir or captured like the hobbits if he hadn't saved me. A smile crept on my lips at that reassuring thought, Haldir had been my savior. I owed him a great deal for what he had done and I silently promised myself that I would return the favor. Someday...

**I hope that was longer? Well, the next chapter will have some romantic material. Review anyway please XD**


End file.
